High School DxD: The Angel of Anarchy
by KetsuekiAkuma191
Summary: Long ago when God created the Angels, three Angels stood out the most when compared to power. Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer. After a long and painful 75,000 years, Lucifer finds love with the Archangel Chamuel and has a child. What would happen if their son ended up hating both their races? Would his hate attract powerful beings?


Light and dark.

There has to be a balance. There can never be an uneven balance. Maybe that's why Lucifer started a rebellion? No, according to the biblical God, he cast out Lucifer for the rebellion. But maybe he did that just to ease the balance...right? Surely he did it for that sole reason...

No one knows why Lucifer led the rebellion. Not even the Archangel Michael. What if Lucifer rebelled because he felt that things weren't the way they should be? Maybe the system had a flaw that he noticed but God wouldn't listen. No one can know. Lucifer took that to the grave with him along with the other Devil kings.

Frankly, that's what he want's people to believe. His sole heir knows why he did it. And that one reason is what made his son the being he is today. Issei Morningstar, the son of the Devil king Lucifer and the son of the Archangel Chamuel. He knew that it was forbidden for the Angel and Devil race to breed and because it was flawed and the outcome of that flaw fueled his rage for the two races.

Issei knew of his heritage thanks to his closest friend and sister-figure, Yui. Yui was Lucifer's closest ally. Yui climbed up the Devil ranks and was able to become his second. Because of her position, Lucifer trusted her with his son's life and appointed her to be his Guardian in case anything were to happen to him in the Great War. When she caught wind of the death of Lucifer, she took Issei and instantly went into hiding. She knew that it would be dangerous if anyone found out Lucifer had a son that's alive and his second in command. It could put them at a huge risk of being kidnapped or worse...killed. Even though they could take on the higher ranking beings of each faction.

xxxxxxxxx

The first day of High School. It would be nerve-racking for everyone but this particular boy; Issei Morningstar or rather Issei Hyoudou was thinking it more of a pain in the ass. He was over a thousand years old and yet, he had-no, he MUST go to High School. If it wasn't for Yui, Issei would just train all day and be in a bad mood or brood. If it was up to him, he would just like to train all day to just keep his demonic power at bay. He loved Yui dearly and he would do anything to protect her, even if it meant to give up his life and she was grateful for that but she would never let that happen. It was her sworn duty to protect the sole heir of Lucifer.

"Alright, I'm off you old hag," Issei said with a smile as he put his shoes on. In response to his remark, a knife went passed his head and he only chuckled. Coming out of the kitchen was a young woman who seemed to be in her early twenties who had beautiful features. Long blonde hair, perfectly shaped face with a nice small smile, cool green eyes, medium-sized breasts and standing at five feet and seven inches. "Bye, dick shnick," She said with an amusing tone "And try not to get into any fights! If you do, I'll kill you myself!" She said as she walked back to the kitchen. Walking out of the house, Issei begins to walk to school and is left to his thoughts.

xxxxxxxxx

Reaching his destination, Issei arrives at the school he's attending. Kuo Academy. The prestigious school that recently became co-ed. Taking in the scenery of the prestigious school, Issei looks around and notices people staring which makes him aggravated and begins to walk down the pathway to the entrance of the school. _I hate you Yui, this is gonna be a pain in the ass we both know there are Devils here _even though he was lost in thought, Issei didn't fail to notice that people were running in his direction. Two males and a large group of kendo wielding females chasing after the two. If it was up to Issei, he would leave them to their demise but he needed to put himself at the bottom of the hierarchy if he wanted to stay off the Devil's radar...even if it meant being at the bottom with perverts. It would be fun though, it would bring back some memories he had with Asmodeus, the Satan of Lust. Out of all of the Satans, Asmodeus was his favorite. Even though the Satans were ruled as cruel and evil, they still had a sense of fun and happiness. Even if it's little.

Stepping to the side, Issei let's the two perverted males trip themselves to the ground right as he looked up from them they screamed "HELP US! WE DON'T WANNA DIE! WE JUST WANTED TO SEE THEM TITIES!" One of them said, Issei just rolled his eyes and faced the pursuers and right as he did, his hand was met with the edge of the kendo in his hand. A loud bang could be heard as soon as the stick hit his hand and that is what Issei planned on.

Everyone then started to gather around Issei and the Kendo club. Nobody had predicted this. When people saw him, they didn't think that the new student would be siding with the perverts. Turning around, Issei gives a smile to the perverts and wink at them "Hey it's been awhile you two, how ya been?" He said as he tossed the kendo stick back making the girl fall back shocked "Fancy seeing you guys here, I've never expected to see my two _best friends_ here!" Everyone's eyes widen when they heard this, even the two perverts. Why was this guy helping them was the thought that was going through their head. Issei gives them both a hand up. "W-We been good... It's been a long time since we've seen see you..." The one with glasses said as he started to get a little panicked until Issei mouthed his name "Issei! Where have you been?! You've missed all the action!" Four eyes said clenched his fist making the one next to him confused "Wha- Ow!" Glasses elbowed him the stomach and whispers quietly "He's helping us, you idiot! Don't screw this up!"

"Oh.. Yeah you missed all the perfect tits man! Where your bitch ass been?!" The bald one said Issei grew a smirk "Running Titopia. Where else?" Issei said as he scratched the back of his head. "What's going on here?" A voice said. All the students look to where it came from and they all became pale. Standing in front of everyone is the Student Council. "T-This boy is causing trouble!" One of the Kendo members shouted making the leader of the group look at Issei. Walking to Issei, she stops five meters from him and looks him directly in the eyes. Standing at five feet and five inches, the leader of the group, Sona Shitori, having dark short black hair, and rimmed glasses, was now facing the son of Lucifer.

"What do you think you're doing on school property? Who are you?" Sona asked as she stared Issei down not knowing who he truly is. What she didn't know is that he could end her if he wanted to. And right now, he wanted to kill her. The sole reason why she's alive is that she's a pure-blooded Devil. He wants to make them all suffer. Not just for casting him out, but for also for what he is. They would never accept him. They would just use him for his heritage and make him a weapon. So keeping a normal face would be pretty difficult.

"I'm your new student. Issei Morningstar."


End file.
